


Coat check

by brickk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, Angsty Rey, Car Sex, F/M, Lots of Angst, Pissed off acquaintances to semi pissed off lovers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Some Fluff, angsty ben, probably a lot of fluff in the end, slow burn which didnt mean to be slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brickk/pseuds/brickk
Summary: Rey accidentally picks up the wrong coat at the coat check, I wonder who it could belong to..?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into a Rey/Ben story. Let's be honest, these babies are basically my kink so had to pop the cherry at some point.

Whoever said drinking alone at a bar was a bad idea clearly wasn’t four beers deep on a shitty Friday night. Rey thought this absently as she tipped her head back, draining the last of the bottle she’d been steadily working through over the previous thirty minutes. A pleasant tingling had begun to seep through the base of her skull and radiate out toward her fingertips. She rolled her neck leisurely, feeling more relaxed than she had in several days and covertly surveyed the small clusters of patrons from the dim corner she’d nestled herself into.

It was a nice enough establishment, one of the newer bars that had started popping up on the fringe of the inner city. All exposed brick, natural timber, and greenery; busier than she’d like for a much-needed drowning of her sorrows if she was being honest. Rey was more of a dive bar kind of girl, but that didn’t quite seem to fit the aesthetic and lifestyle she was trying to cultivate for herself now. ‘ _Acknowledge the past and let it die_ ’ and all the rest of that shit she’d been repeating over and over from the youtube self-help videos she’d recently subscribed to.

Almost everyone she glanced at had the usual trademark style of hipster millennials with artfully rumpled bed hair and grungy tributes to 90s fashion. Rey glanced down at her docs and jeans and snorted, like she was any better she supposed.

A group of girls crossed through her field of vision, heading toward the back of the bar and balcony that looked out on the CBD. As they passed a table of men near the doors she could see the usual looks of interest flit between them, it was like a fucking animal planet documentary.

_People are the worst_ , she sighed unintentionally loudly, accidentally catching eyes with one of the men sitting toward the far end of the table and looking away quickly to the opposite corner of the bar.

Five beers down. Her bottle hit the table with a satisfying clunk. Everything around her had started to emanate a soft glow and where her stomach had been gurgling in empty protest an hour ago she now felt a satisfying heat licking around her chest. 

She could feel his eyes on her, burning into her profile just out of her peripheral vision. It was a game, she willed herself not to look and flipped through her phone far more intently than was necessary. The whole lot of them looked like wankers anyway, probably crossfit fuckboys judging by the way the t-shirt stretched indecently across his chest and shoulders. Not that she’d really looked or _liked_ , Rey admonished herself inwardly.

A quick gaze to her left, his attention had moved on. He had some kind of craft beer tasting selection in front of him. _Definitely a wanker then._ Rey rolled her eyes and got up, all of her muscles were warm and heavy, she needed to leave before she kept drinking and stayed here all night.

The line for the coat check was thankfully small and she reached into her back pocket for the slip to retrieve her jacket. **_Fuck..._** She patted down her bum feeling for the little piece of paper, sure to be crumpled in some pocket, and looked around wildly to see if it had fallen out. The drinks had started to catch up with her and the movement of her head sent her swaying slightly, vision starting to fuzz at the edges.

Rey sent a pleading look to the guy manning the desk, “Shit, look I know I’m meant to have a slip I swear to god I’ve just lost it, but I promise I had one. I can see my jacket, that one right there, please?”, she pointed toward the back of the racks to an oversize acid wash denim jacket.

He laughed, not unkindly, at her obviously tipsy state and reached back, “Yeah, I remember you sweetheart,” he handed the jacket over but didn’t let go, “You alright getting home, need us to call you a ride?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Rey pulled the jacket from his grasp and smiled what she hoped was a reassuring and confidently sober-ish looking grin, though in all honesty she couldn’t entirely feel her facial muscles anymore.

The night air wasn’t nearly as cold as Rey had expected for the start of November, she folded her jacket across one arm and took a deep cleansing breath. The gentle hum of traffic spurred her legs to carry her the seven blocks back toward her apartment. Moving away from the busy inner city streets and toward the quieter end of downtown, Rey glanced down at her phone and called Finn, as was standard behaviour when walking home alone.

“PEANUT!!” his voice bellowed after the third ring. “Where you at girl, come over!!” He had most definitely been drinking, and Rey knew if she made the mistake of heading to Finn and his boyfriend’s house now, she was in for a night which she would not be recovering from until at least Tuesday next week.

“Hello darling” she drawled back, words running haphazardly together, “I’m just walking home, gonna head to bed soon I think, but let’s do brunch tomorrow?”

“Spoil sport” she could hear his pout through the line and laughed back.

“You and Poe just wanna rope me into being your third tonight and I’m not falling for it, you old flirts!” She laughed again teasing, knowing full well she had none of the goods either of them would be interested in.

“For you peanut, we’d be straight for an evening. Come ooooonnnn!” He tried once again, his wheedling tone almost convincing her.

“Sorry Finn…I just can’t do it tonight. Show Poe a good time from me yeah? Love you!”

“I’m staying on the line till you get home safe”

Rey looked up and smiled, warmth spreading throughout her at his words. It had been like this forever with Finn, he had been the one stable force in her life, always looking out for each other.

“Okay.” She sighed happily, listening to his breathing and background chatter with Poe for long moments as the façade of her building slowly came into view.

“I’m home peanut” she breathed.

“Love you peanut, night night!” Finn and Poe’s voices blended into one and she fumbled for the keys in her back pocket to get in through the doors and up into her little apartment. It might be the smallest bloody apartment in this city, but it was hers and goddamnit she loved it! The AC was blasting in the lobby and she shivered as she waited for the elevator to descend from the top floor.

It took several moments for Rey to realise something wasn’t quite right after she pulled her arms through the jacket and settled her hands into the pockets. For one thing, either she had shrunk significantly, or this jacket was much bigger than when she had put it on this morning. For another, as soon as her left hand slid into the pocket it was met with a cool hard object, and she slowly pulled it out realising with confusion that there was an extra phone in her jacket.

Her jacket… ** _FUCK_** … This wasn’t her jacket! She must have pointed out the wrong one at the coat check. _This is why they give you slips you dumb bitch_ , she mouthed at herself in the mirror as she stepped into the elevator. What a fucking headache. Now she was going to have to go back to the bar and track down the owner of this jacket AND retrieve her own, if it was even there anymore. Security at that coat check clearly left much to be desired she thought grumpily, despite thinking how advantageous that had been earlier in the evening.

First things first, she needed some water to clear her head if she was going to figure out the logistics of this absolute cluster-fuck of her own making.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“If I were a stranger’s phone what would my passcode be?” Rey muttered to herself turning the phone around in her palm and trying 0000 with a hopeful frown.

_Success!_ She whooped at her good fortune and tried to reign in the stalker vibes as her subconscious told her to immediately flick into the photos and see what might be on this thing. The generic background and sparse smattering of apps on the home screen immediately struck Rey as odd, her mind started to create a vague outline of who might own such a generically functional device.

“Contacts, contacts, contacts…” she scrolled through looking for any evidence of a girlfriend, or wife, or boyfriend to try track down the mystery owner. There were only fifteen people listed, all just last names, bizarre… and then, “Mom! Aha!” Rey’s thumb hovered before pushing to call. Shit this was kind of awkward to explain, but she really just wanted to be rid of this thing now. It felt like bad karma going through someone else’s phone. _Okay, sober voice, sooober voice_ she breathed in deeply and pressed the number.

It rang for several minutes but eventually clicked into voicemail, Rey looked at the clock in her kitchen, it read 11:30pm. Shit, obviously she’d be asleep by now.

A rich articulate voice filled her ears, “Hello you’ve reached the personal phone of Leia Organa-Solo. I’m afraid I’m unable to take your call at this time please leave a detailed message with your contact information and I will return your call as soon as I am able to.” A long loud beep immediately followed.

_Leia Organa-Solo…_ Rey knew that name, how the fuck did she know that name?

“Uhhh, Hi, yes, um this is Rey, ah Rey Kanata – you probably don’t need my last name…” _Get it together…_ she slapped a palm over her eyes as her head hit the back of the couch.

“Right, well, I think I have your son’s phone? Bit of a mix up at the coat check at a bar, ahh anyway… I’d really like to get it back to him, so if you could let me know how to do that, then…yeah, that would be great. Okaaaayy, Thanks, bye!”

_Jesus Christ Rey_ … She groaned and downed the rest of her glass of water. Even if she had the physical strength to walk the seven blocks back to the bar she just didn’t have the mental energy to face sorting out this shit right now. Getting her Jacket back was going to have to be future Rey’s problem. And my god how she knew future Rey was going to curse past Rey and her fucking stupid luck.

“Uggghh!” She wrenched herself off the couch and toward the bathroom to wipe off her make up before falling into bed, _what a fucking week!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben comes to get that jacket and Rey comes

Rey never dreams when she’s sober. Powers down like a computer until she wakes, hair mussed, limbs akimbo, never quite rested enough. The alcohol flicks a switch inside her brain, tapping into synapses lying dormant just waiting for the next drink to reconnect. She supposes that’s half the appeal of a good night out.

The dreams don’t seem to have any real sense or reason, at least not when she thinks over them the following day. There are always recurring themes; An island, light earthy colours, a specific filter that turns everything into something brighter, almost as if she can see the energy buzzing between everything. She feels it like a pressure behind her eyes, even in sleep.

The pressure’s building more acutely now, thrumming and pulsing until Rey breaches the surface of consciousness, cotton mouthed and squinting. It takes a moment to realise the pulsing is actually the vibration of a phone she’d placed next to her own on the night stand last night. It’s ringing, and not for the first time by the look of the lock screen.

Rey gingerly hovers her thumb over the green icon, playing chicken with herself to ignore it and just go back to sleep for a few more hours. _Fuck it,_ she hits accept and croaks out a “Hello..?”.

“Who the fuck is this, and why do you have my phone?”

A deep, velvety, and aggressively pissed off voice cuts through the phone and deep into Rey’s brain sending a little shiver through her as she snaps fully awake and into reality.

“Ah, I’m Rey,” she clears her throat, pleased her voice is coming out with reasonable strength despite the hangover that’s sure to be in the post. “Um…sorry, yea, I found it. Well…that’s not quite true, it was the coat check, I got kind of drunk and lost my slip-”

His voice cut across her like a whip, “Yea, I know, you also have my Jacket. Did you think you could just take my shit? I already know where you live, tracked your apartment building on ‘Find my iphone’. I’ll call the fucking cops.”

Rey sat upright, wincing, anger starting to colour her voice, _who did this dick think he is accusing her of theft_!

“Woah! Calm down mate, I didn’t steal your stuff, it was a fucking accident. Why would I answer your phone if I was trying to steal it? Jesus!”

“Fine, stop rambling at me, I just need my shit back, okay?”

_God this asshole,_ Rey rolled her eyes at his obnoxious tone of superiority.

“I’m at work this morning, can you bring them to me in the next hour?” he rattled off an uptown address for a large office building she actually knew, as it was right around the corner from her own place of work.

“Uh yea, I need to check the bus timetable, they’re usually a reduced service on the weekend so it might take me-”

He cut her off again with a deep, annoyed sigh “Fucking hell, I’ll just drive to your place and get them from you then. What number is your apartment?”

There was a muted alarm bell going off in the back of Rey’s mind signalling that telling this man, who clearly had anger management issues, her exact address was not a good idea. At this point in time however, she was so over this bloody conversation and just wanted his stuff out of her life. So, she told him her apartment number and the instructions to get in through the main doors to the elevators.

“Right, I’ll be there soon then”. He clicked off abruptly and she sat stunned on the edge of her bed, unsure quite how to process the aggressive verbal interaction she had just taken part in.

The pulsing in her head had moved laterally toward her temples, Rey rubbed them wearily as she surveyed the bomb-site her apartment had become over the last week. Her sense of pride kicked in and she started to gather her dirty laundry and straighten out the objects sitting haphazardly around the kitchen bench. There was no way she would let this guy think she lived like a slob, one step away from homelessness. Never mind that was exactly what she had been when she’d moved to the city and into this building.

_Acknowledge the past and let it die_ , she hummed to herself, throwing open the windows to let some sunlight and fresh air filter inside.

Eyeing the clock, Rey thought she probably had just enough time to have a quick shower and change before he got here. He probably lived in one of the flashy suburbs, overlooking the harbour on the other side of the city. From the sound of the stick halfway up his arse he was sure to, she giggled to herself, watching the suds from her body wash curl around the drain lip and melt away.

The knock came just as she was throwing her hair up into a messy bun, Rey glanced in the mirror one last time and made her way to the door taking deep cleansing breaths. She opened up and schooled her features into something she hoped was confident and coolly appraising, ready for round two of verbal sparring.

A broad expanse of chest stood in her direct line of sight; Rey had to crane her neck upwards to see his features. He had an expressive grim-set mouth; dark eyes, intense and brooding; and a head of hair so thick and luxurious looking it ought to be fucking illegal. She had a sudden urge to feel it with her fingertips. Rey’s eyes widened as memories of the bar and _those eyes_ came back from the previous evening.

“Oh, it’s you?” Rey winced internally, mentally kicking herself. Why on earth would this man remember her from the bar last night, now she seemed like a fucking creep on top of an accidental thief.

His expression flickered a little, a small tick under his left eye, not giving away any indication of recognition. “You have my phone and Jacket?”

“Right, y-yea, I’m Rey” She held her hand out, he looked at it with a frown, making no move to return the gesture. _Prick._

Small footsteps backed Rey away from the door, leaving it open. He filled the entrance way, not making any move to come inside. Rey didn’t know why this bothered her suddenly, this guy was a complete and utter dick but she sort of wanted him in her space, wanted to find out more about him.

She thought back to what little insights she had gleaned from accessing his phone. He was obviously intense and serious, didn’t have a large social network, as evidenced by his sparse and impersonal contacts, but he was also fucking ripped. Rey could admit to herself (guard being lowered due to hungover mental state) that he was kinda hot. _Okay calm the fuck down._ She took another deep breath. All of these thoughts flickered wildly through Rey’s mind in the thirty seconds or so it took to grab his phone from beside her bed and the jacket she had draped over the back of her couch.

Rey could feel his eyes burning into her as she paced the short distance around her studio apartment. She wracked her mind for something to say to break the awkward silence as she came back to face him.

“Didn’t your Mom let you know I’d left her a message about getting your things back to you, why did you think I’d stolen them?”

He paled, expression contorting at the mention of ‘Mom’.

“You called my fucking Mother? What are you doing going through my phone?” his eyes were wild, she could see a flush working its way up from the neck line of his t-shirt.

His sudden rage was all the ammunition Rey needed for her own anger to flare right back in turn.

“Hey, if you care so much about device security maybe you should have chosen a passcode other than quadruple zero, dumbass! And excuse me for trying to get your things back to you, it’s not like there was any one else in your contacts I could reliably identify to let you know. Perhaps a simple thank you would suffice?” 

‘Oh yea, thank you so much for the inconvenience of driving across town to get my things from you because you were too fucking irresponsible to stay sober enough to take home your own fucking jacket. And now I have to deal with my Mother, who I haven’t spoken to in over a year by the way, so yeah, cheers for opening that door back up. Thank you SO MUCH!”

His voice had grown so loud she was sure her neighbours would start to poke their heads out into the hallway soon.

“Jesus..” Rey was starting to feel a little bad now, he was panting slightly, the dude obviously had issues…

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know” She said with as little indignation as she could manage. Another awkward silence stretched between them, punctuated by his breathing slowly evening out.

“Well look, if you’re going back across town, I still need to pick up _my_ jacket from the bar, it’s kind of close to your work… Maybe I could buy you an apology drink? A sort of, _sorry I fucked up your weekend and unwittingly caused a family incident craft beer selection_?”

One corner of his mouth quirked up slightly at that, she tried to act nonchalant, like she didn’t really care if he said yes or no. If she was being truly honest with herself, anger aside, his outburst had gotten her a little hot. Hangover horn was the real fucking deal.

“I am sorry, for inconveniencing you” Rey lifted her gaze to meet his trying not to shiver at how penetrating his stare was. She felt like he was looking right inside of her.

He sighed loudly and wiped a palm across his face dramatically,

“Fine, I guess that’s the least you could do.” His eyes were still serious but something about the set of his mouth made Rey feel like maybe he was teasing her a little, her stomach filled with an odd little wriggling sensation, _down girl._

\--------------------------------------

Once seated comfortably in his car (a sleek black Audi SUV, because, _of course)_. Rey turned to face him, “You know, you still haven’t told me _your_ name”

“Ben” He clipped, “Solo” he added like an afterthought, indicating to merge into traffic and head back to the inner city.

_Solo_ , odd name, Rey thought. _Suits his personality though_ , she tried not to snort as the errant thought came and went. The drive was mostly silent, he seemed to be one of those people who revelled in the discomfort of silences, let them fill up all the available air space and just sit with it. Rey watched his large hands slide smoothly across the wheel and tried not to rub her legs together thinking about what other dexterous tasks they might accomplish. She drummed her hands against her thighs and could see his eyes flick down every now and then in annoyance, she couldn’t help but smile a bit at that.

He pulled into a side street a hundred meters or so away from the bar and swung the car into an empty back lot, this would be a good place for someone to commit a murder Rey thought grimly. Surreptitiously she took out her phone and sent a location pin to Finn, letting him know she’d gone out to meet someone and would text him later to meet up afterwards.

Ben walked around the car and opened her door for her, a bizarrely gentile gesture given what a dick he came across as for 99% of their interactions thus far. As she stepped out their gaze met and she felt that wobbly swoop within her stomach again, _ok he was seriously fucking hot._

If there is one thing Rey firmly believes in it is hair of the dog. By the third generous sip of beer her headache had almost completely receded and the wriggling in her stomach had settled into a warm tickle that started moving further southward with every mouthful.

Conversation had started off stilted at best, Ben asked about her accent, she deflected politely explaining she was new-ish to the city. Rey desperately wanted to delve into the Mummy issues Ben had alluded to earlier, but she felt that wouldn’t be the right way to go about thawing him out. Ben seemed to defrost slightly once he was about halfway through his drink, and even made a cursory attempt at an apology for his shouting in her hallway.

“It’s fine,” Rey reassured him, “If someone made off with my things I’d be pissed too, you’re alright” she nudged Ben’s foot playfully under the table and looked up at him through her eyelashes. Rey knew she was being a disgustingly obvious flirt but fuck it, how often did the universe throw perfectly fuckable men into her path.

“So, Ben,” Rey cleared her throat, emboldened by the warm fire the beer had lit inside her, “I’m just going put it out there that I know you were looking at me from back there across that table last night.” Her eyes flicked across the room to where he had been seated with his friends, colleagues? _Who the fuck cares right now, Rey?_ She focused her mind back to the task at hand. She could see his throat bobbing as he swallowed, eyes focused intently on hers.

“And I _definitely_ noticed you…” her lips tilted upward coyly as she took another sip, his eyes darkened when she licked her lips, her foot slid up from his ankle to wrap behind his calf and Rey heard his breath hitch.

“So maybe this whole big inconvenient mix-up was just the universes way of ensuring our paths cross properly.” she flashed her eyes at him in a way she hoped was seductive.

Ben let out a nervous sort of cough laugh “How inconveniently convenient” he agreed and took a long drink, set down his glass with dark eyes flashing right back.

“Well,” Rey checked the time on her phone, “I’ve got about an hour before I really need to be heading off, and your car is parked in an opportunely private location, sooo… how about I make it up to you properly?”

She bit her lip, god Rey hoped he’d say yes, otherwise this would be the most awkward proposition of her life. It’s not like she did this an awful lot, but Rey knew she was somewhat attractive, and hoped she’d called it right enough that Ben, aside from being irritated with the situation, might be a little interested in _her_.

“Fuck” He breathed shakily, “that, ah, yea that would be, yea…” He nodded and looked sort of slack jawed and dazed, like he’d never had an offer of this nature in his life.

_Please dear god don’t be a virgin,_ Rey sent a silent prayer heavenwards. This just needed to be purely transactional; she shows him a good time and makes up for any and all inconvenience caused and can stop feeling guilty, and in return her hungover itch gets scratched. _Perfect._

Ben extended his large hand across the table toward her, “Shall we?” Rey looked down determinedly and finally reached out to take it, “Yes.” His answering smile nearly made her swoon.

Rey’s heart started hammering in her chest as soon as they made it onto the street, she almost had to jog as Ben dragged her along with his brisk pace, at least being a half step behind him gave a fabulous view of his ass.

They rounded the corner into the back lot, still empty except for his enormous car, again Rey prayed this wasn’t over compensation. He clicked his keys to unlock but before Rey could open the door to climb in, he pushed her up against the passenger side door, slotting his long thigh between her legs and leaning down to brush his lips along her jaw and back toward the shell of her ear.

“So how exactly are you planning to make it up to me, hmm?” his voice was low, deep and more intoxicating than either of their drinks. Rey felt like her head was swimming, a sharply pleasurable ache flared in her centre and she could feel her knickers getting damper by the second.

“How about you just let me surprise you?” her voice was light and airy; she turned her head to graze her teeth at the skin of his neck.

It was like she’d pressed an on button. Ben slotted his entire body flush with hers, effectively trapping her against the side of the car. Their lips met in a hard kiss, Rey groaning at each point of delicious pressure where their bodies connected. She opened for him, fingers finally threading into the hair she’d been fantasising about touching all morning, as his tongue expertly devoured her. Rey felt like she was about to combust, she needed to get this man between her thighs, and she needed it now.

Ben reached around Rey to open the car door as he continued kissing her, fast paced, breath stealing kisses that coalesced and melted along her spine, dripping all the way to the tips of her toes. Rey pushed against Ben’s chest, moving out of the way of the door, and then grabbed him firmly by the front of the shirt pulling him up and into the back seat.

“Take these off” Ben rasped as his fingers explored the waistband of her jeans, lips moving across her neck and down towards the dip between her clavicles. He was precariously half perched on top of her with one knee balancing him on the ground. Honestly it was a miracle they even managed to both fit in here, dude is fucking _huge._

Rey tilted her hips up to aid him in pulling down her jeans, they came off easily along with her knickers. She kicked at her ankles, shucking off her flats along with the lower half of her clothing.

“ _Fuck”_ Ben breathed out reverently, staring at her bare centre. His hand had absently trailed along her exposed midriff where her top had ridden up, dipping along the high arches of her hip bones.

“Jesus Christ, I wanna go down on you, can I?” His eyes were all fire, pupils expanded beyond recognition.

Rey huffed a laugh, “I’m supposed to be making it up to _you_ , aren’t I?”

“Yeah, you fucking are.” He bent down, replacing his hand with his mouth, gently nipping along the delicate skin overlying her hip bone and moved toward her centre. Rey tried not to wriggle as his warm exhale fanned over her skin, over-sensitive as it was, she broke out into small goosebumps as his lips started to gently suck at her inner thigh.

“Ohmygod” Rey moaned as Ben honed-in, parting her gently and licking a firm stripe clean through the middle of her to gently focus small delicate circles around her clit, the coiling heat growing more insistent with every pass. It was so fucking good she knew it would be all over in a matter of minutes.

Her breathing became shallow and Rey felt like she’d been reduced to a single nerve, a single molecule, it was so intense the tip of his tongue like her only anchor to sanity. He gently slid one and then another finger inside her, crooking them to add pressure where she needed it most.

“Ahhh, there, _fuuck,_ right there!” her hips bucked upward and Ben firmly placed his other palm across them, insistently increasing the pressure and pleasure building inside of her.

Rey climbed higher and higher, reaching a peak so extreme it felt like the entire world went silent. Both she and Ben’s breathing halted, waiting for the wave to break. And then she crashed. _Violently._ Rey’s fingers clawed into his scalp as he worked her down through it, whole body shuddering in bliss while she came back to reality.

“That was fucking amazing”, Ben looked up at her, gently wiping his mouth across her thigh and moving back up to kiss her. Rey met his lips with abandon, not bothered with tasting herself all over his tongue. If anything, it made her hungrier, more insistent to show him exactly how much she was sorry for her sins of the past 24 hours.

“Sit down” She pushed him gently backwards and moved to kneel in the small space in front of the centre console, opening the front of his pants. _Holy shit,_ he was definitely NOT over compensating. 

“Fucking hell, your cock’s the size of my forearm” Rey’s widened, and frankly somewhat intimidated gaze met Bens. He smirked.

“I’m sure we can make it work” His smile grew larger as he helped Rey manoeuvre herself onto his lap so she was straddling him. Rey reached into the back pocket of her discarded jeans and pulled out a condom.

“You don’t mind? It’s not that I don’t trust you, but, you know, ‘ _safe sex is good sex’”_ She parroted with a self-deprecating laugh.

“It’s fine” Ben watched her roll the condom over him, gasping as she firmly gripped the base of his cock and moved to hover above. The thick head of his cock dragged between her folds and they both let out shuddery sighs as she slid down taking him to the hilt.

“Fucking god” Ben groaned, hands tight on her waist as Rey acclimated to the stretch of him, pussy clenching sporadically at his hard length. She could feel his dick twitch inside her and took that as her cue to start moving.

“You look so fucking good on my cock,” he gritted out. Ben’s head was tilted, eyes locked on where they met, Rey moving lithely up and down, watching as he disappeared inside her. She picked up the pace and his breathing grew faster, words heavier, “ _yes…fuck…just like that”._

Being on top and in control had always been Rey’s forte, the way she could angle her pelvis just right to get the delicious friction against her clit while simultaneously grinding down to get that dick hitting right on her g-spot. And _this_ dick was like it was made for her. Long, thick, stretching her almost to the point of pain, but enough that she just felt totally satisfied, perfectly full.

Rey could feel that heat building at her core again, and by the time she acknowledged it with conscious thought it had become overwhelming, she was going to come again any second.

“Ben, fuck, Im gonna-”

“Yes, baby, cum, fucking cum” Ben watched her face, thrusting up inside her with more force than before and as she let out a silent gasp, overwhelmed by her second orgasm, he moved his hand to cup the back of her head. Ben felt Rey relax as she rode out the edges of her climax and he pulled her toward his chest, continuing to pump up inside her until he became rigid and taut, groaning against her shoulder.

“Fuuuck if I knew that’s how you’d make it up to me, maybe you should have taken my wallet and keys too?” Ben said softly into the space where Rey’s shoulder and neck met. She could feel herself vibrating on top of him as she laughed.

“Yeah well, watch your pockets” she moved off of him and leaned her head back against the warm leather head rest smiling.

“Anyway…this has been fun,” Rey pulled her jeans toward her and started to get dressed. “I should get going…”

“Right,” Ben frowned, looking suddenly a bit lost, “Well, can I have your number then? You know, this _was_ fun…” He looked at her guardedly.

Rey tried her best to meet his eyes and look kind but without any promise.

“I don’t really do that sort of thing; these things are always best the first time any way, and then it just gets messy. Trust me, you don’t really want my number.” She punctuated her short speech with a light kiss to his cheek and made to hop out.

“I’ll see you round Ben!” She closed the door, trying her best to avoid lingering on his clearly dejected gaze.

_Transactional, Acknowledge the past and let it die_ , Rey chanted to herself over and over as she briskly paced back toward her apartment, hoping she’d get enough of a head start and he’d be driving the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they never see each other again...Hah!

**Author's Note:**

> What on earth will happen once Ben's Mum finds out someone has his phone??? Comments and suggestions always welcome :)


End file.
